R5 Imagines
by rockyr5
Summary: R5 Imagines based on their songs! Come audition and I'll post one for you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers!** I know a few people have done imagines before, but I wanted to try it out myself! I saw some that are based on R5 songs and I hope it's cool if I do that, too. The imagines will simply be based on the song that you choose. **All you have to do is fill out an audition form and post it in a review or PM it to me.** Here's what you will send me:

**Pen name:**

**First name:**

**R5 member:**

**Song:**

**Any other cool information you want me to include in your imagine:**

* * *

So, for example, I would fill out:

Pen name: rockyr5

First name: Kate

R5 member: Rocky

Song: Fallin' For You

Any other cool information you want me to include in your imagine: Nada

* * *

It's that easy! So I'll post a list of songs you can use. This will be fun! **Remember, post a review or PM me your information. I'll update ASAP.**

**Songs:**

1. Loud

2. Fallin' For You

3. I Want U Bad

4. Here Comes Forever

5. What Do I Have to Do

6. Crazy 4 U

7. Cali Girls

8. Take You There

9. Without You

10. Can't Get Enough of You

11. Wishing I Was 23

12. Always

13. Baby It's You

14. DNA

15. Can You Feel It

16. Say You'll Stay

17. Ready Set Rock

18. Never

19. Keep Away from This Girl

20. The Heat Is On

21. Look At Us Now

22. Love To Love Her

23. Wanna Be Your Everything

24. Anything You Want

* * *

If there's any missing from the list or any Austin & Ally song that you want in your imagine, just let me know. I'll either add it to the listen or consider it for your imagine. **Ready, Set...Rock!**


	2. Happy Esscential

**Here's my first R5 Imagine! Enjoy!**

**Pen name: Happy Esscential**

**First name: Laura**

**R5 member: Ross**

**Song: I Want U Bad**

* * *

"Where to?" The taxi driver turns in his seat to look at Laura as she slides into the back of the cab. His voice is gruff and irritated: a man who clearly doesn't love his job.

"45th street," Laura slams the door shut and places her purse on the floor next to her feet. Just as she flicks a piece of her hair over her shoulder and the taxi driver puts the car in drive, the door on the opposite side swings open. A boy with shaggy blonde hair slides in and urgently shuts the door.

"45th street," he demands of the driver and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket.

Laura stares at him for a moment as the taxi speeds away from the curb. Suddenly, realization hits her and her chest begins to throb rapidly. "Are you...Ross Lynch?" she asks timidly.

Ross glances at her and almost does a double take. His attention turns from his phone to Laura as his eyes brighten and a smile forms on his face. "Um, yes." He slowly holds out his hand, his eyes never faltering, "And you are?"

Immediately, butterflies form in her stomach. She quickly rubs her hand on her jeans (to make sure it isn't clammy and sweaty) and takes his hand in hers, "Laura." She smiles a little and watches as he shakes her hand lightly. Suddenly, her entire body goes numb and the only thing she can feel is the firm grip of his hand on hers. She senses the world melt around them and swallows hard, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear with her opposite hand. Slowly, she looks up and locks eyes with him, their hands still connected. The city rushes by them. Everything is a blur but his eyes on hers. His beautiful brown eyes. So warm, so friendly, so...

She breaks the gaze abruptly, pulling her hand back. "Nice to meet you," she mutters, picking her purse up off of the ground, searching for something to avoid him with.

Ross clears his throat and runs his fingers through his hair, "So where are you headed?" The taxi speeds around a corner. He clears his throat again, feeling his face burn and turn a shade of red.

Laura giggled and looks at him again, "Your concert."

He beams, "Oh really? You're a fan?"

She blushes and looks down, "Whoever isn't is a fool."

He smiles widely and watches her fumble with her purse. Taking a deep breath after a moment, he bites his lip and leans forward, "Well, I'm free after the show... Do you maybe want to grab something to eat?"

She frowns and takes a deep breath, shaking her head gently, "I would love to, but... I don't think my boyfriend would be very happy with that."

Ross's heart sinks. He feels it plummet to the depths of his core. Clenching his jaw, he responds, "Oh, of course." He looks away and mutters, "Sorry, I didn't know."

The taxi takes an extremely quick turn around the last corner and Laura finds herself on top of Ross before she can even react to his last statement. He catches his breath and remains still as the taxi cab screeches to a halt in front of the concert hall. Flustered, Laura pushes herself off of him, her face a deep red, and opens the door to get out. "S-sorry," she stutters and slams the door, walking away and leaving him sitting there, speechless.

* * *

Hours have passed. Laura inhales deeply and exhales heavily as she waits in line for the R5 concert. Everybody around her is ecstatic, singing the songs together and sharing their passions. She stands, quietly, reliving the cab ride over and over again in her mind. She was flattered that Ross Lynch had asked her out on a date! Overjoyed, even! But she couldn't betray her boyfriend like that. If only the ride had ended on better terms...

Her thoughts are interrupted by a buzzing in her pocket. On instinct, she slips her phone out of her pocket and answers it, not bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey babe."

She smiles at the sound of her boyfriend's voice, although it doesn't excite her as it once did. "Hey, are you on your way?" He was supposed to be waiting in line for the concert with her already, but she had assumed he was just running late.

"Listen," he begins. "I don't think I'll be able to make it."

She furrows her eyebrows, disappointment causing her to feel hollow. "What? Why?" she questions, thoroughly confused.

"I made other plans." His voice shows no regret, no sympathy.

"But we've had this planned for months now..." Laura can sense the eyes of the R5 fans burning into her skin as she is on the verge of tears.

He sighs, silence is on the line for a moment. "Honestly," he pauses, "I just don't like R5. I don't think they're that good and I don't want to deal with a bunch of screaming little girls."

Her tears dissolve and anger rushes into her features. "They're my favorite band."

"I know and it's cool that you like them, whatever. I just think they're not talented."

Another long pause. Laura tightens her jaw as her hand squeezes the phone. Trying to contain her anger, she draws in a long breath of air.

"Laura?"

"Listen," she says, abruptly, "It's one thing that you don't like them, but to lie to me this whole time..." She shakes her head, taking another deep breath, "Besides, whoever isn't a fan of theirs is a fool." With that simple statement, she ends the call and glances around at the crowd that formed to listen to her conversation.

"Was that about R5?" one girl asks confidently.

Laura nods and immediately the group begins to applaud her. She stood up for the band and that kind of behavior is commendable.

"What's goin' on out here?"

Everybody turns to find Ross, Rocky, Rydel, Riker, and Ratliff standing there, odd expressions on their faces. Screams sound at the same time, creating a noise that is unmatched. It's the most unbearable, yet most comforting, sound that one could ever hear. R5 laughs and greets the crowd with simple gestures and Laura backs up, hoping that nobody ends up making her the center of attention again. As the crowd quiets down, somebody cheers, "This girl broke up with her boyfriend over you guys!" The group erupts in roars of pride and happiness once again and Laura turns, pretending that it's not her.

Ross tilts his head to the side, scanning the crowd, "Who?" His stomach does a cartwheel as his eyes widen with hope that it is Laura, the girl from the taxi cab.

"Her!" Multiple fans point at Laura and disperse, leaving her out in the open. She freezes, her gaze meeting Ross's once again. She realizes that she had stopped breathing, but finds it difficult to begin again.

"Laura?" Ross takes a step towards her, everything around them melting away once again. His heart is racing double its normal speed.

"He knows her?" Rocky whispers to Riker, very confused by what is going on.

"Yeah," Laura shrugs, trying to play it cool. Suddenly, her anger vanishes, leaving peace and excitement in it's place. "He dissed you guys... I couldn't let it slide."

Ross smiles, moving closer to her, "You're a true fan."

She bites her lip, becoming very nervous and very aware of the people watching around them. She twists her hair between her fingers.

"Whoever isn't," he continues, "Is a fool."

She looks up, releasing her hair, and smiles, "Correct."

"Does this mean you're available?" The crowd gasps and Ross laughs. He is now standing only a foot away from her.

She nods, her eyes locked on his, a smile plastered on her face. Her heart is pounding and she's convinced that everyone around her can hear it.

"Good," Ross exhales with a smile. "'Cause I want you bad."

The crowd goes wild and Ross laughs before taking a bold move in the midst of all the chaos: he pecks her lightly on the lips. Everybody screams and yells and closes in on the couple as Laura beams up at Ross, her lips tingling. She blushes deeply and glances around at the fans surrounding her, realizing that today might possibly be the best day of her life.

The members of R5 all look at each other, perplexed.

"What just happened?" Ratliff tilts his head to the side and furrows his eyebrows.

* * *

**THE END! I know it may be a little cheesy, but romance is like that, right? I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Xxneonmusic5xX

**Pen name: Xxneonmusic5xX**

**First name: Jessica**

**R5 member: Ryland**

**Song: Crazy 4 U**

* * *

The air was heavy. Jessica's skin felt sticky and moist. Her clothes clung to her body as she inched forward in the cluster of hundreds of people. The hairs on her arms stood up straight when she felt the closeness between herself and the people surrounding her. They were just those hairs away from touching her. She was actually convinced that there was at least one person already touching her, but she couldn't feel it. Her body was numb and tired from the work out she had just given herself. The jumping, the screaming, the dancing. It was more excitement and physical activity in one night than she experienced in her entire life. Now, she felt almost claustrophobic. It was hard to breathe and the hair resting on the back of her neck that was drenched in sweat was beginning to irritate her.

"Make a line, please!" Mark Lynch cupped his hands around his mouth to enhance the strength of his voice, but his attempt failed. The chatter among all of the R5 fans was overwhelming. Jessica glanced down at the ticket that she gripped in her hands. This was what she was going to ask them to sign. She ran her finger along the letters and took a deep breath. The concert was amazing, but now it was over. She knew she was going to have to preserve this ticket and this memory forever.

Jessica looked up and noticed that she had gotten close to the signing table. She didn't realize she had been moving. There was a clearing between two fans and she could just barely see Rocky. Her heart skipped a beat and began to quicken in pace. She didn't have a particular crush on any of them, but the fact that she was about to meet them excited her.

She shuffled to the side, toward the end of the table by the back door and peered over another shoulder. They were so close. Her stomach flipped as she glanced back down at her ticket. She took another step forward when-SMACK! The door swung open and knocked her backwards, stumbling over her own feet and those of the people around her. She brought her hand up to her forehead, her eyes welling up with tears. She didn't look up.

Ryland's eyes widened when he realized what he had just done. He dropped the box of t-shirts he was carrying in and rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

She slowly blinked back her tears and looked up, her eyes connecting with his. Her face felt hot as she dropped her hand, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." She looked away in embarrassment.

Ryland stared at her, unsure what to do. "That's dangerous," he gestured toward the door, his statement a little awkward.

She examined his expression. "Ya think?" she replied sarcastically and looked down, suddenly realizing that she had dropped her ticket. Her heart stopped and she urgently scanned the ground.

He furrowed his eyebrows and watched her, "Looking for something?"

"My ticket!" she exclaimed, louder than she intended. "My ticket," she repeated, softer, removing her eyes from the ground for a second to look at him. "I was gonna have the band sign it."

Ryland paused, finally realizing that he hadn't apologized for what he had done. "Hey," he began, reaching into the box of t-shirts. "Take one of these and get it signed." He held it out to her, "I owe you it."

Jessica studied the t-shirt and looked up at him, debating whether or not to take it. If she did, he would assume that everything was alright. But it wasn't. He hadn't even said he was sorry. And for some reason, she was really disappointed that she lost her ticket.

"I'm sorry I hit you with the door," he motioned for her to take the shirt.

She smiled slightly and grabbed the concert tee out of his hand. "Thank you," she nodded and walked over to get back in "line". Ryland remained still and watched as her eyes brightened when she got closer to the band. She began to beam, just before reaching the table. Finally, when Riker placed his marker on the shirt, she was radiating joy, her smile sparkling. Ryland couldn't help but to smile, too. Suddenly, she seemed so beautiful, her excitement and happiness contagious. His eyes followed her all the way down the line until she reached Ratliff. Then, she disappeared in the crowd. His smile fell and he knew immediately that he had to get to know this girl. He rushed through the crowd and stopped when he got to the front door. He glanced in all directions and released a sigh of relief when he saw her putting on her jacket. He approached her.

"I didn't get your name."

Jessica looked up, a sense of new confusion in her smile. "Jessica," she said, reluctantly.

Ryland grinned, "I like it." He scratched the back of his neck, "Listen, Jessica, do you think maybe I could give you a call sometime?"

She paused, surprised by his question. Suddenly, he seemed kind of cute and maybe great things would come to her if he had her number. She smiled, "Sure."

He contained his excitement as he pulled out his phone and handed it to her to type in her number. Her thumbs were quick and in a second, she was handing it back to him. "Thank you."

She nodded, pleased, and waved goodbye to him. Without a word, she walked outside and went home.

* * *

Jessica lied awake in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her ears were still ringing from the concert, but she could still hear the crickets chirping outside of her window. She rolled over and looked at the clock: 12:43 a.m. She sighed and stared at the blinking blue dots between the numbers. It switched to 12:44. Just as she began to close her eyes, her cell phone started vibrating. Her eyes shot open and she curiously looked at the caller ID. Unknown. She picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"You answered."

Jessica sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, "Who is this?"

"Ryland."

Her heart began to race, "Why are you calling me at this hour, Ryland?"

"I couldn't get you off of my mind." She could sense that he was smiling.

She bit her lip, her heartbeat pumping and going insane. "Yeah?" was all she managed to reply.

"Look outside your window."

Jessica furrowed her eyebrows and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She could feel her hot blood circulating through her body and her cheeks. She moved to the second story window and opened it. In front of her, on the lawn, stood Ryland with his phone to his ear. He beamed at her, his cheeks flushed in excitement as well.

"How did you find me?!" she exclaimed, hanging up her phone and leaning out the window.

He removed his phone from his ear as well. "I used your number and looked it up." He paused, "I know it might be a little weird, but like I said, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Jessica grinned from ear to ear. She glanced inside her house to make sure her parents weren't awake and then she whispered, "Hang on." She shut the window gently, racing quietly down the stairs and out the front door. When she approached him, her entire view of him changed. He was like... her prince charming.

Ryland smiled at her, her eyes glimmering in the moonlight. It seemed like they could just stare at eachother forever, never having to say a word. "Oh!" he remembered, "I have something for you." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. A ticket. Her ticket.

She looked up at him in disbelief and slowly took the ticket from his grasp. "You f-found it?" she stuttered.

He nodded, exhaling heavily with a smile.

She smiled in appreciation and wonderment. Inhaling deeply, she reached for his hand. "Let's go sit on the roof."

He let her begin to lead him, but hesitantly. "Is that okay?"

She giggled and nodded. They walked to the porch and used it to climb up onto the roof, sitting down beside each other. It was comfortable. The moon emitted enough light for them to see, but didn't overpower the stars in the sky. Jessica turned to Ryland and softly said, "You're a romantic."

He smiled sheepishly and shook his head, "I'm not. This is crazy."

She tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?" She watched him closely, admiring the way he spoke and the way he moved.

He stared deep into her eyes and whispered, "I play it safe. I never really took a chance in life. This is the biggest thing I think I've ever done and you have no idea how fast my heart is beating right now." He chuckled, not breaking the eye contact.

She smiled widely back at him, her own heart soaring. She didn't say anything for a while. She just allowed herself to get lost in his eyes.

Ryland slowly leaned in, knowing that this was the right time to take a risk. He placed his lips gently on Jessica's, kissing her softly. He could feel the heat rush to his face. Jessica was ecstatic.

After a moment, Ryland pulled away, shocked by his own action. He smiled nervously at Jessica. She bit her lip in a smile and felt herself blush.

"I'm crazy for you," he stated, breaking the silence.

She beamed, unsure of how to reply. She felt the same way, but her voice seemed to be missing. She just nodded, taking his hand in hers.

He grinned, tightening his grip on her hand. "I'd like to get to know you better."

Regaining her voice, Jessica turned to him and suggested, "How about we start off with a midnight dip in the pool?"

Realizing that she was going to change his life, Ryland smiled in agreement.

* * *

**Did you like it? This is my second imagine and I honestly think I'm just going to keep improving. I wrote this one in the past tense. I wrote the first one in the present tense 'cause I thought it made more sense for an imagine, but I honestly had a really hard time doing that. So I wrote this one in the way that I'm most comfortable writing. And I think it ended up pretty good! Your positivity and nice comments are greatly appreciated! :) I'm trying to write as many as I can, but I want to make sure they are quality work, too!**


	4. I love Kick Ausally and GeCe

**Pen name: I love Kick Ausally and GeCe**  
**Name: Claire**  
**R5 member: Rocky**  
**Song: Here Comes Forever**

* * *

Claire sighed heavily as she stepped into the roller coaster car. She was having the best night of her life at the amusement park with two of her best friends, but this ride only sat two people in one car. And of course, it was her turn to sit by herself. This was the biggest, baddest, and scariest coaster in the park. And she was going on it alone. She was about to be slowly dragged up a 41 story tower and dropped at the top, causing her to fall straight down towards the Earth. Then, she'd speed around, loop upside down, and possibly throw up. All by herself. No one by her side. Lovely. She was just thrilled to ride this roller coaster. This big, bad, scary roller coaster. The Superman.

She sighed again, pulling the over-the-shoulder harness over her head and clicking it into place. She couldn't even hear her friends over the chatter among the riders. She didn't even know where they ended up sitting. Probably far away, leaving her even more alone. She attempted to glance at the seat beside her, but failed: The harness was too constricting. Just as Claire thought the ride was full and about to start, she heard a ride operator speaking to one of the customers.

"If you want, sir," he began, "There is one seat left next to the girl up there."

Claire tried to turn and see what was going on, but she was too constrained. She remained still and waited patiently for somebody to sit down beside her. Secretly, she hoped it wasn't someone disgusting. She recalled the first time she went on this roller coaster and it went so fast, it pulled the saliva right out of her mouth! She didn't want some smelly, fat guy's spit or puke all wadded up in her hair.

She watched as a green converse stepped into the car. She adjusted herself quickly so that she could somewhat look up at the man sitting down next to her. Immediately, she froze. She recognized his long, brown hair and his irresistible smiling brown eyes. She knew that grin, that face. Her heart rate quickened and her pupils dilated.

"Hi, I'm Rocky," Rocky smiled at her, pulling the harness down into place.

She leaned forward to see him and laughed, all of her worries disappearing, "I know. I was actually just at your show."

The ride jolted forward, pushing her back in the seat. Rocky peered at her through the side of the harness, "I know. I sang to you."

Claire gazed at the one of his eyes that was visible and froze again. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. He sang to her. He just admitted to purposely singing to her. Earlier that evening, she was at the R5 concert with her friends. He was singing "Here Comes Forever" when he did it. He stared directly into her eyes and sang, "This ain't no remake of a Romeo story..." She knew it and it caught her by surprise. Her friends thought she was making it up, but she knew it. It was like the world had disappeared and the only person she could see was Rocky. He had her. She was his at that moment.

The ride started up the hill and pulled her back to reality. He was grinning at her between the seats. "I know," she replied, slightly out of breath. "And you remember it..." she stated in wonderment.

"Of course," he said, turning away from her and looking straight ahead. His hair was blowing away from his face as they climbed higher up the steep hill. "I don't forget beautiful girls who catch my attention like that."

Claire blushed, realizing the brilliant lights lining the coaster. It looked less scary at night. A little more...magical. But maybe that was the fact that Rocky Lynch was sitting next to her.

"That's really sweet-" Suddenly, she was free falling, letting a high pitched scream escape her lungs. The ride was hurtling towards the ground at a breakneck speed. Rocky was laughing as he grasped the handles tightly. They swooped into an underground tunnel and sped back outside. She clamped her mouth shut, fearing that the spit catastrophe might occur again. Her face felt like it was elastic and somebody was stretching it out as far as they could.

Rocky turned and tried to look at her through the side of the harness. He smiled widely, having more fun than ever seeing the reaction on her face. She smiled back at him, her lips closed tightly, and felt her stomach do a cartwheel. She didn't know whether it was from the ride or Rocky. They both probably contributed.

Finally, the Superman came to a halt and they were both jerked forward and then quickly backward. They were both laughing.

Claire attempted to brush some of her hair out of her face as the car slowly moved forward to get them back into the station. "Oh my goodness, that was the craziest roller coaster I've ever been on!"

He nodded in agreement, lifting the harness over his head, "Yeah, you're definitely my new coaster buddy."

She grinned widely, getting out of the car and finally seeing him completely. He was so tall and even more gorgeous up close. "Yeah, you'll have to give me a call the next time you're at an amusement park," she replied shyly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, who says the fun has to end?" he asked with a grin, leading her away from the ride. "We could go on on more rides together if you wanted..."

She beamed up at him, her eyes wide with excitement. She didn't have to say anything. He knew her response just by the expression on her face.

Claire's body tingled as she walked side by side with Rocky, through the colorfully lit, buzzing amusement park. The night air was warm on her skin and she could feel Rocky's closeness. Their hands were just inches away, almost touching.

She was with all of R5, actually, and her two best friends. How could she ditch them? This was an opportunity she hated to share, but would've hated to keep to herself. After she formally introduced herself to Rocky, she met up with her friends and invited them along. They were ecstatic and that made it worthwhile. She gazed up at Rocky and admired his features as they diverged from the group.

"Want me to win you a teddy bear?" he gestured toward a carnival game, a grin plastered on his face. His heart just felt so...happy.

Claire bit her lip and looked up at him. "That's a little cliche, don't you think?" she said, reluctantly.

He gasped teasingly, "You don't think it's cute?"

She defended herself, "No, it's cute! I just think...Well, that's what they do in the movies."

Rocky chuckled, "Real life can be like a movie."

She paused, considering his statement. He was such a romantic and she couldn't believe how fast she was falling for him. Without another word, he slammed a five dollar bill down on the booth and demanded a bucket of balls. In no time, Claire was clutching a large teddy bear.

"What did I tell ya?" he teased, boldly wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He started leading her to the large ferris wheel.

She laughed, holding the stuffed animal out in front of her. She tried to calm every nerve in her body, but excitement was just flowing through her.

"Now, Claire," Rocky began as they approached the ride. "Where do you think they get the ideas for movies from? Real life, perhaps?"

She giggled again. He genuinely cracked her up and he did have a point. Cliches weren't cliche at one time. Why did she want to avoid cute romance all the time?

"What are you gonna name him?" he lightly tapped the bear's nose and looked at her with his caring dark eyes.

Claire thought about it for a minute, but didn't remove her eyes from his. "Rocky," she stated finally, glancing at the bear. "Duh," she joked, sticking out her tongue a little from the side of her mouth.

He laughed and they hopped into a cart on the ferris wheel. He scooted closer to her when the ride began and rested his arm on her shoulders. They looked out on the amusement park, the lights flooding their eyes. It seemed so quiet in the midst of all the fun. Claire looked at Rocky and watched as the breeze blew his hair. She gripped her bear in her hands.

Rocky turned to her, his eyes bright, "I had so much fun today. With you."

She smiled, swallowing hard to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. "Me too."

He bit his lip, still gazing into her eyes, as the ride came to a stop at the top of the ferris wheel. "Claire," he said quietly, almost whispering. "Would it be too cliche if I kissed you on top of this ferris wheel?"

She caught her breath and smiled, her cheeks getting warm. Everything in her body went weak, but she managed to shake her head 'no'.

He chuckled nervously and leaned in slowly, touching his lips to hers. It was the most romantic moment she had ever experienced. She felt herself tremble. He deepened the kiss before releasing her and smiling sheepishly. She was breathless. He didn't know what to say. All they could do was sit there and grin foolishly at each other.

The ride began to glide again and Rocky cleared his throat. "Well, this ride ain't no Superman, but it changed your world, didn't it?" he questioned, sappily.

Claire bit her lip and hit his arm gently. She didn't have to say anything: He knew what her answer was.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Claire (AKA I love Kick Ausally and GeCe), you leave me some of the best reviews on my stories, so I hope this this lives up to your expectations! I'm trying really hard to continue improving my writing and making stories that are romantic and sweet, but not TOO cheesy. (But a little cheesy isn't a horrible thing ;) Anyway, I'm still taking requests, so send them in! I have a few Imagines to do, so don't worry! If you sent me a request, I'm working on them! By the way, Here Comes Forever is a VERY popular song. Hehe :)**


	5. Katherine

**First name: Katherine**

**R5 member: Ross**

**Song: Fallin For You**

* * *

Katherine inhaled deeply, her chest trembling as she did so. She just couldn't seem to calm her nerves. She felt her stomach quake and her muscles tense up. How was it possible to go from extremely ecstatic and excited...to this? She shook her head, trying to shake herself from her fears and stresses. She swallowed hard, feeling the moisture fill her dry throat. This was not supposed to happen this way. For months, her stomach churned at the thought of this happening. She always pushed the idea aside, though, keeping the faith that everything would work out. Now, she couldn't believe that her scariest nightmare was about to come true.

It was over. The concert was over. The best night of her life was over. And she hadn't even built up the nerve to ask Ross on a date. She had waited and waited for this night and the opportunity to approach her celebrity crush, but she failed herself. Of course she had a blast. She danced and laughed and smiled the night away, singing along to all of her favorite songs. Ross even sang a lyric to her! But now it was over. She could feel the post concert depression kicking in. There was no way she could recover from this, especially since she lost her chance to ask Ross out.

Even if he said 'no' she would've been proud of herself for doing it! And there was always that small possibility that he would've said 'yes'. What if he did? What if they were on their way to the ice cream shop down the street at this very minute? What if that was her last opportunity? What if, what if, what if...

Katherine took another deep breath, trying to preserve the joy that the concert had brought to her. There was no use in stressing now. It was over and there was nothing she could do about it. She was just scared that she would never see them again.

She kicked a stone on the sidewalk as a few girls squealed to each other as they passed her. The venue was almost empty and she stood alone in the dark, waiting for her ride. The air was warm and heavy on her shoulders. She glanced up into the sky. There were no stars visible, just clouds. Threatening clouds. Oh great. It would probably start to rain before she was in the safety of her car. She groaned, clutching the hem of her shirt in her right hand. She released it reluctantly and attempted to calm herself. There was no way she could complain after that concert! Why was she so miserable?

As she pouted, staring at her worn out converse, she heard approaching footsteps. She didn't bother to look up, assuming that it was just another fan and she really didn't want to make eye contact. But when she felt the figure stop in front of her, only feet present in her field of view, she was obligated to glance up. Suddenly, fear radiated through her body. She quickly turned up her head and that fear molded into excitement, confusion, and utter fluster. A pair of kind brown eyes met hers and she froze, her mouth gaping open slightly.

"Hi," Ross laughed, his smile wide and beautiful. He gently ran his fingers through the front of his sweaty blonde hair, making it a little more messy, but not any less perfect.

Katherine stuttered, lost for words, "H-hi..." She blinked a couple of times, wondering if this was a dream.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked, grinning at her shyness.

She swallowed hard, her heart in her throat. Everything sounded so loud around her. The crickets in the summer night. The cars racing by on the street a block away. The leaves bustling in the slight breeze. Ross was framed by fuzziness in her eyes. She felt almost light headed. _Oh gosh_, she thought. _Don't pass out now!_

"Yes," she choked out, nodding her head feverishly.

He laughed again, his adorable laugh. "You're cute," he stated, causing her to lose her senses altogether. "I saw you during the concert and I wanted to take you out. I thought I lost my chance, but then Riker told me he saw you out here..."

Katherine glanced around, curious about where they were spying on her from.

Ross laughed and pointed to the tour bus, understanding her gesture. "So, what do you say?" he asked nervously, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

Without another word, she nodded again, beaming and planning the text to her mom in her mind. She didn't need a ride after all.

* * *

Ross laughed as he licked the side of his ice cream cone and walked down the sidewalk with Katherine. She had finally managed to get out more than a couple of words and suggested that they go to the ice cream shop that she planned to go to all along. Finally, she was becoming more comfortable and she was just thrilled to be there with him.

"So don't lie," he began, getting ice cream on his top lip, "Did you just order Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough because it's my favorite, or do you really like it, too?"

She giggled, biting into a cookie dough chunk, "No, I really like it!"

He jokingly shot her an unconvinced look and laughed again, "Well, I guess we have a lot in common then!"

"Oh yeah! Same favorite ice cream!" She teased with a smile and licked her ice cream cone again. They walked in comfortable silence, smiling and eating their ice cream. She stole a glance at him and couldn't believe what was really happening. She didn't want this moment to end. They reached a bench and both sat down. Ross turned to her, "Katherine, did you actually have fun at the show?" His voice was a little more serious than she had anticipated.

Suddenly, she felt a few drops of rain fall onto her forehead. She glanced up, remembering the threatening clouds. It didn't phase Ross. He continued to stare at her, waiting patiently for her response.

"Of course," she replied, a bit confused. "Why?"

"You looked so sad outside."

She bit her lip and looked down, her ice cream melting in her hand. She was a little embarrassed to tell him the real reason why she was sad, but she did it anyway. "I was sad because it was over. And I didn't want you to leave." She laughed uncomfortably, her face burning.

The rain started to come down harder. Ross couldn't contain his smile. He gazed at Katherine for a moment before discarding the rest of his ice cream in the trash can and holding his hand out to her. "Would you like to dance?"

She glanced up at him, her heart beginning to pound. She agreed, throwing her treat away, and placing her hand in his. His hands were rough, but smooth, and his touch made her whole body tingle. He pulled her into his body and they began to dance in the rain. Ross smiled widely as she took a deep breath. They swayed in the rain on the humid summer night. She took in his scent as the cool water droplets fell on her body, soaking her hair and her clothes. She didn't care.

Ross pulled back and looked into her eyes, grinning. "Ready?" Without waiting for a response, he twirled her around and caught her in his arms. Katherine laughed at the unexpected gesture and removed herself from his grasp, looking at him.

"You didn't like it?" he asked, although he knew the answer from her expression. He smiled, wanting to pull her in close to him again.

"No, I loved it," she giggled, pushing her wet hair off of her shoulder. She smiled, but she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling she had. The fear that this would soon end forever and he would be gone. Every time she tried to shake it off and enjoy the little time she had, it would creep back into her mind.

Ross sensed what she was thinking, but didn't frown. Instead, he beamed, knowing that her fears were all wrong. "Katherine," he stated simply, "I'm not going anywhere."

Her eyes brightened as she registered what he had just said.

He grinned, motioning her into his arms. When she stepped forward, he pulled her into his body and hugged her, sneaking a kiss on her cheek. Katherine looked up at him, blushing.

Ross blushed, too, his hair matted to his forehead from the rain, "You got me falling girl."

This made Katherine beam. She studied him for a moment before taking his hand and preparing to dance again. That's all she needed to hear.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay: everything has been so crazy! I'm almost done with school, so I have exams and projects to worry about. AND I've been a little caught up in R5: I went to see them in concert last Tuesday! It was AMAZING! I actually used some of my experiences as inspiration for this imagine ;) Anyway, this imagine is for someone who I don't believe has a pen name, but I wrote it anyway! So enjoy! Remember, keep sending in requests! I have a lot to write, but I will get to them eventually! And one last thing, would it be possible to request a song other than Here Comes Forever? I love it, too, but I've been getting so many requests for it. I mean, if you desperately want that song then go for it! I'll still write it :) But it's just a suggestion if you want a fresh and new story :)**


	6. nicibialko

**Pen name: nicibialko**

**First name: Nici**

**R5 member: Ross**

**Song: Fallin' For You**

* * *

Nici snapped out of her sleep, completely disoriented. Where was she? This wasn't her room. She blinked a couple of times, her heart racing irregularly. Glancing around, she was finally able to let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She was at the hotel. The big, fancy hotel that she booked a room at after the R5 concert. She exhaled again, relieved. Now she could focus on the reason why she woke up in the first place. Her song.

She had come up with the most fantastic idea for a song in her dream. She could feel that this one was going to be great. She just needed to write down some of the lyrics...

Nici leaned over and switched on the light beside her bed. The room looked even larger in the light. The mahogany desk in the corner, the jacuzzi sized bathtub visible through the bathroom door on her left, and the large sliding glass door that overlooked a sparkling swimming pool on her right. It was actually gorgeous. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and walked lightly over to the door, peering out. The full moon was reflected on the perfectly still water. It made her smile, the sense of nervousness now completely gone from her mind. She remember her goal once again.

Turning, Nici headed for the desk, pulling open a drawer. Paper. Perfect. She pulled out a sheet and pushed the drawer shut. Glancing up, her eyes landed on the clock. 11:12. Darn. She just missed 11:11. She shrugged, the disappointment dissipating quickly, and reached instinctively for the pen resting next to the clock. She held it to the paper, leaning over the desk, and...blank. The idea was gone. Nothing flowed from her mind to her hand through the pen to the paper. She lost it.

Groaning, she slammed the pen down and fell backwards onto the bed. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to conjure up the song. It was impossible. It probably went on a trip, never to return. She sighed, opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling. Maybe she just needed some inspiration. Maybe she just needed to return to her dream...

Quickly, Nici turned the light off and snuggled back under the covers. She closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take over. It couldn't arrive fast enough. She waited impatiently, but her mind was too awake and buzzing with thoughts. Every thought but her song.

This was ridiculous. She sat up again, not bothering to turn on the light, and moved toward the sliding glass door. She needed some fresh air. It would either clear her mind or bring the idea back. She stepped outside, still in her pajamas, and closed the door behind her. It was dark out, but the moon provided enough light for her to stroll quietly alongside the shimmering pool. She felt better already. The only sound she could hear were the crickets chirping harmoniously in the warm summer air. Everything else was silent. She walked up to a sign:

**No swimming after 10 p.m.**

Nici considered it for a moment when a voice made her jump. "Thinking about breaking the rules?" She swung around, her heart beating out of her chest.

In front of her stood Ross Lynch. He was grinning, his hair slightly messy, but his eyes alert and awake. He was wearing pajama pants and a wifebeater. Nici contemplated rubbing her eyes and blinking to see if he was actually there, but she thought better of it. Of course he was actually there: her heart wouldn't be racing faster than the speed of light if he wasn't.

"Wha-What?" she stuttered, flustered and in shock. She quickly tried to hide the fact that she was in her pajamas, but her efforts were fruitless.

Ross chuckled, gesturing toward the sign, "You're not supposed to swim at night."

"I'm not..." she defended, looking down at her feet. Was Ross Lynch really standing in front of her?

He laughed again, taking a step closer. "You couldn't sleep either?" he asked, as if they've known each other for years.

She looked up at him, her heart skipping another beat when her eyes met his. "Uh, yeah," she responded, playing it cool. "Too many thoughts in my head..."

"Same," he agreed, unphased by the strangeness of the situation. He was persistent, eager to talk to her. "So, what's your name?"

Nici furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side, looking at him with confusion. "Is this...weird to you at all? Or do you normally make friends with fans in the middle of the night at hotels?"

Ross laughed, his eyes brightening, "You're a fan?"

This made Nici giggle. All he caught from her question was the fact that she was a fan. He was kind of adorable. "Yes," she exhaled, "And my name is Nici."

"I'm Ross." He paused and then laughed again, "But apparently you already knew that." He watched as she smiled comfortably and continued the conversation, "So, what are you thinking too much about?"

She stared at him for a moment in disbelief. He actually cared about what she was feeling. And he seemed to want to help. She blushed and glanced back down at her feet, "Just a song I'm writing..."

"You write music?"

"Yes." She blushed again, sneaking a glance at him before returning her gaze to her feet.

"Well," Ross took another step forward, "Sometimes when I need inspiration for a song, I do crazy things."

Nici jerked her head up so that she was face to face with him. "Like what?" she asked nervously.

He smiled at her and appeared to think for a minute. Then, he beamed. "Like...break the rules and swim at night."

Suddenly, Ross was tearing off his clothes, down to his boxers, and preparing to jump into the pool. He winked at her before he took the plunge, splashing water down the front of her pajamas. She gasped, both at the fact that she was just drenched in cool water and that Ross had just did that in front of her.

"Come on in!" he called, treading water in the middle of the pool.

Nici swallowed hard, her breath shallow. This was crazy. When did things like this happen? Especially to her? She couldn't pass up the opportunity, though. But there was no way she was changing. She would jump in with her pajamas on: they were already soaked anyway. She couldn't make her parents any more furious than they would be if they found out she did this.

She pursed her lips and plugged her nose, jumping into the pool.

Ross grinned when she came up for air. "See?" he said, almost breathlessly, "It's inspiring."

She laughed, her stomach flipping. "How 'bout nerve wracking?"

He laughed again, floating on his back. He genuinely thought she was funny. And cute. "Relaxing."

She shook her head, but the smile refused to leave her face. He might not know it, but he was making this the best night of her life. "I don't know if it'll help me with my song," she sighed, standing in the middle of the pool.

He uprighted himself and looked at her. The moon was pouring light over her face so he could gaze perfectly into her eyes. "What kind of song is it?" he said in a softer voice, almost a whisper.

Chills ran through her body. "I don't know," she replied weakly.

"Make it a love song." His gaze never faltered.

The nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach returned. She didn't know how to respond to that. All she could do was stare. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak.

Ross laughed, finally breaking the eye contact with her. A slight hint of pink covered his cheeks. He was blushing.

Nici looked away, too, blushing even harder.

"I kinda have a crush on you," he blurted out, glancing back up at her.

She bit her lip, "Me too." Quickly, she cleared her throat and corrected herself, "I mean, I have a crush on you." She giggled as he grinned.

Without notice, a splash of light fell on them. It came from a room on the poolside. Ross's eyes widened. It wasn't difficult to tell that it was his room and somebody figured out he wasn't in bed. He scrambled out of the pool, pulling on his clothes over his wet body. He flipped his hair, spraying water across the pavement. Rushing, he realized abruptly that Nici was still in the pool. He smiled sheepishly, "I don't think they'd like it if they knew I was out here."

She giggled again as he offered his hand to help her out. "I understand."

He stood in front of her, his clothes sticking to his skin. Her eyes made him forget about the urgency of the situation. "We'll be in touch," he stated simply.

Nici smiled and nodded. Before she could react, he was kissing her cheek gently. Her smile turned into a bright beam. She felt giddy.

Ross waved, his beautiful smile never fading. Reluctantly, he peeled his eyes off of her and moved back into his room. She was alone again.

But this time, her heart was warm. Her mind was full, but full of all the right things. Ross was right: she was inspired. The song might not come to her right away, but it would. For now she was content with the lyrics that played over and over in her head:

_You like to swim at night when the moon is full..._

Yup. She already fell for him.

* * *

**Ah! I really like this one. What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed! :)**


	7. MissWeasley8

**Pen name: MissWeasley8**

**First name: Cassidy**

**R5 member: Ross**

**Song: Here Comes Forever**

* * *

Cassidy stood motionless under the shower head and let her bathing suit absorb the warm water. She watched as the spray of water from the outdoor shower dispersed the sand off her legs and onto the pavement. It felt good to be out of the rush of cool ocean water and under the stream of warm, salt-free H2O. She sighed, finally bringing her hands up to her scalp and running her fingers through her soaked hair. She felt grains of sand embed themselves under her nails as she rinsed. It didn't bother her, though. She looked up at the sky and tuned out the sound of the running water, focusing only on the beach goers around her. Of course they couldn't see her: there was a curtain separating them. But she could picture everything they were doing, just by their sounds. One boy had obviously just dropped his ice cream in the sand or let go of his helium filled balloon; his shrieks and cries proved devastation. Another girl chatted loudly to a friend. She must've just discovered a hot surfer.

Cassidy listened as the people walked by the outdoor showering area and toward the main part of the beach. Luckily, it wasn't too hectic and loud. Most people were busy at the water's edge. She wiggled her toes as the sounds quieted down and felt even more sand grind against her skin. She would be working for days trying to remove all of this sand. She reached for the knob, ready to turn the water off, when she heard another sound come from just beyond the curtain. An angelic sound. A beautiful singing voice. "Oh, well I know that I'll make it...never put my head down..." Cassidy froze, her hand grasping the knob. Was she hearing what she thought she was hearing?

The voice was fading, so she quickly shut the water off and peeked out of the curtain. Yup. There he went. She stared at his blonde hair as he walked away from her, toward the more populated part of the beach. He almost glowed in the sun and heat, his pink bathing suit bright against his tan skin. His muscles. The way he walked. Cassidy scrambled to wrap her towel around her wet body and flip her hair so that it looked somewhat presentable. She couldn't pass up an opportunity to meet Ross Lynch no matter what she looked like. She ditched her flip flops and slapped her feet against the pavement until she reached the sand. Then, all of her efforts of removing the sand from her body became useless. Sand flew out from under her feet as she kicked along, catching up to Ross. It was extremely difficult to run in the uneven surface of the sand. She trudged along until finally, he was within her reach. She darted to get in front of him and introduce herself when... SMACK! She fell right on her face in the sand.

Ross halted and turned towards her. It took him a moment to realize what had just happened, but when he did, he scrambled to help her up. "Are you okay?" he gasped, his fingers wrapping around her wrist.

She paused, staring at his hand. He was touching her. Slowly, she peeled her eyes away from it and looked up at him. The sun was framing him, his silhouette towering over her. She could still see his eyes, though. His shimmering, bright eyes. She couldn't tell if she saw happiness or concern in them. Maybe both.

He pulled her up and smiled at her, realizing that she was alright. "That was quite a...fall."

Cassidy brushed the sand off her body and nonchalantly spit some grains out of her mouth. She took a deep breath, flustered, and smiled, "Uh, yeah it was."

He blushed. Or suddenly got sunburned, she couldn't tell. She assumed the sun didn't work that fast. "So what were you doing, running like that?"

Cassidy looked at him, "I just wanted to make sure that you knew your bathing suit was ripped in the back."

Ross's eyes widened. He immediately glanced behind him before he realized she was bluffing him. She laughed, excited that he fell for her corny joke. He turned back towards her, his eyes jokingly dark, "Not funny."

She could see the smile flirting on his face and understood that he wasn't serious.

"You're funny," he stated, shifting his feet in the hot sand, his grin obvious now. He glanced in direction she ran from, "Are you here with anyone?"

She paused for a moment, suddenly realizing that she was actually having a conversation with a shirtless Ross Lynch. "Just my family," she pointed behind her, "We're staying at a place up the road."

He nodded, his gaze looking past her at the water. "Do you maybe wanna go surfing?"

He was nervous. It was so obvious. She smiled, "I'm not that good at surfing."

He returned his eyes to hers, "How 'bout boogie boarding?"

Cassidy bit her lower lip and smiled, "Sure."

* * *

"You ready?" Ross yelled to Cassidy over the rush of the waves. He was laying on his stomach on the boogie board, paddling away from the beach alongside her. His blonde hair was dripping wet as he looked at her, grinning from ear to ear. "This will be our last wave!"

Cassidy nodded, never realizing how much fun she could actually have. She literally spent the last two hours with this boy, tumbling around in the ocean's waves. She squinted her eyes against the sunset, feeling its heat on her skin. The water made her cool, but the sun had scorched parts of her body. She probably looked like a mess, but she didn't mind. He didn't seem to either, she noticed, by the way he looked at her. She felt her heart jump and melt, at the same time.

"Here it comes!" His voice broke her thoughts and brought her back to reality. She turned and faced the oncoming wave, bracing herself against its force. Together they turned to face the shore, paddling and glancing back at the strengthening tide of water. When they felt the water rise on their toes, they glanced at each other, expressions of joy.

"Here comes forever!"

Cassidy's heart skipped a beat as the waves plunged her forward, her body and board skidding across the waters surface. She let the movement take her wherever it wanted. Ross liked her. She didn't care what happened next.

Suddenly, she was rolling onto the sand, seashells digging into her flesh. She couldn't help but to laugh, feeling ridiculous as she looked through her tangled hair and imagined what she looked like to other people. She turned and saw Ross laughing right beside her, having the same thought. Neither of them were very good at boogie boarding. Or maybe they just didn't care.

Ross propped himself up on his elbow, still laughing, and looked at her. "You look gorgeous." She didn't detect any sarcasm in his voice, though. He seemed serious.

She giggled and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Thank you," she giggled almost breathlessly. She flicked her hair out of her face and looked at him. Dang, he was adorable.

He bit his lip and stared at her, his smile fading from his face. She could tell he was deep in thought. About what, she didn't know. She frowned.

"You alright?"

He simply nodded, failing to smile. He glanced out at the water as a wave came crashing in. They both felt its spray on their skin. He licked his lips and glanced down at the sand between them. He didn't look at her when he scooted closer to her: he just continued to stare at the ocean. Cassidy furrowed her eyebrows as she watched him, his mind working like crazy. She was confused. What was he doing? She glanced in the direction that he was looking and saw a wave forming far out in the water. She felt his eyes on her again.

He was smiling.

Extremely baffled, she raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

He didn't say a word. He just glanced down at her lips quickly before glancing back at the water. She felt her heart begin to race, a blush forming on her face. Fear, anticipation, confusion, excitement...her brain was flipping through thoughts a mile a minute.

The wave was getting closer.

Ross turned back to her, his smile wide. He locked eyes with her and said, "It's not rain, but it'll do." All of a sudden, his lips were on hers and the wave came crashing into shore, spraying droplets of water all of their bodies. He kissed her passionately for moments after the wave. Then, he pulled away, his face still close to hers. He grinned.

She was speechless. She wanted to say something witty, something cute. She wanted to just pull him in and kiss him again. But she couldn't do anything but sit there, grinning like a fool.

"You see what I did there?" he asked softly. When she didn't say anything, he continued, "I kissed you by the lake, pouring rain."

Cassidy giggled, her face hot. "It's not a lake," she managed to say.

Ross laughed, his smile so bright and beautiful. "Oh, shut up. I tried."

She giggled again, leaning in to give him a kiss on his cheek. Her heart was pounding so loud, she thought he would be able to hear it. She didn't care. Ross had just kissed in her in the most romantic way possible. Nothing else mattered.

And this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Did you like it? Sorry for the delay! I've been so busy! I think I'll have more time to write this summer, once school ends. Which, by the way, is in one week! WOOHOO! Then I'm a high school graduate :) Anyway, I'm getting a lot of requests for imagines so my only request to you guys is...be patient! I will get to you all eventually. And Cassidy (MissWeasley8)? I hope you like this one and I'm sorry for making you wait so long! I hope it makes up for it ;) I also just made a new twitter account! I thought I could dedicate this one specifically to R5 related things. So, if you want, you can follow me RossyJerseyShor . I'd love to get to know you guys better. I'll even fangirl with you. ;)**


	8. VeVe2491

**Pen name: VeVe2491**

**First name: Evie**

**R5 member: Ross**

**Song: All About the Girl**

* * *

Evie stumbled breathlessly down the sidewalk, her purse bumping lightly against her side and her high heels clicking relentlessly on the pavement. She sighed heavily as she came to a halt and the bus sped off, leaving her alone at the corner. Crap. She needed to be on that bus at this very moment. She glanced down the street, surveying whether or not another bus was on its way. It wasn't, as far as she could tell. She groaned, plopping onto the bench, hopelessly.

They weren't going to wait for her. It didn't matter if she was there or not: the show would go on. R5 would play an awesome concert and she would miss it because the stupid bus wasn't courteous enough to wait for her. Crap.

Evie sighed again, resting her head in her hands. She contemplated her next move as people bustled around her. She was going to miss the concert, it was as simple as that. There was nothing she could do about it. No need to get stressed.

But she couldn't help herself. She really wanted to go. She could feel her heart race and her blood pump through vessels in her cheeks. She could feel her mind work, conjuring up ways to make the show. She pursed her lips and glanced down the street again, searching for the next bus. The road was empty.

She exhaled heavily, trying to keep her cool, and let her eyes fall from the street to the heavily populated sidewalk. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary to have this many people outside in the city on a beautiful day. But something suddenly felt different. It felt...brighter. That was when it hit her. Her heart skipped a beat - not from the concert stress, no. Her entire body froze when her eyes landed on him. He was standing on the corner, his pink sunglasses shielding his eyes as he stared down at his phone. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and ripped jeans, paired with black converse. His blonde hair ruffled in the breeze. He looked up from his phone and noticed Evie immediately.

Or so she thought. She couldn't really tell right away because his eyes were blocked by his sunglasses. But it wasn't long before she was sure that he was looking at her. A wide smile formed on his face and he began to approach her. Evie bit her lip, feeling her whole body start to shake. Okay, so maybe it was a good thing she missed the bus. She glanced behind her to make sure that he really was coming towards her and then turned to him. He was right in front of her.

He beamed, "Hi, I'm Ross." He was so confident.

Evie looked up at him and squinted against the sunlight. "H-hi," she stuttered, trying to compose herself, "I'm Evie."

Without hesitation, Ross took a seat right beside her on the bench and removed his sunglasses. He turned to her and for the first time, they made eye contact. They both stopped, feeling the world around them melt into nothing. It was as if they were the only two people in the universe, everything else was a blur. Evie knew she had to say something, but she completely lost her words. She just watched his eyes, the only things that didn't fade away. Her heart slowed down, beating steadily in her ears. She was pretty sure she just fell in love.

Was that too cliche? Well, whether it was or not, it was true. And she could feel that he felt it, too. It seemed like ages before either of them managed to compose themselves. Ross cleared his throat and glanced away, "So, uh..." He still didn't know what to say.

Suddenly getting a burst of confidence, Evie spoke up, "I was actually on my way to your concert, Ross."

He turned back to her, his face flushed, "Yeah? So you already knew me before I came over here?"

"Well, I knew your music," she replied. "But I've never met you before so how would I have known you?"

Ross just smiled, admiring her. It was another moment before he could say anything again. "I'm late," he began, abruptly pulling himself back into reality. "I was trying to call my brothers when I saw you," he looked away from her and dug his phone out of his pocket.

"How'd you get down here?" she asked, genuinely. She was quickly becoming more relaxed.

"It's a long story." He stared at his phone, but didn't move to use it. In fact, he no longer seemed to be aware he was even looking at it. He was deep in thought, the gears in his brain unexpectedly going into overdrive. Evie furrowed her eyebrows, confused by his sudden change of state. Did something she say offend him? Remind him of something he didn't want to be reminded of?

He turned to her, his expression turning back to normal, "How were you gonna get to the show?"

She raised an eyebrow, even more confused by his actions. "Uh, I wasn't really. I mean, I missed the bus."

Ross nodded and bit his lower lip, his mind returning to that state of deep thought. He was staring at her, but she wasn't sure if he could really see her. She decided to say something.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Drifting off into neverland?" She paused, realizing that her words may have sounded harsh. She didn't mean that at all. If anything, she wanted to impress him. She should have kept her mouth shut. Maybe that was just the way he acted and she just completely insulted him! She probably just ruined everything.

A smile spread across his face, proving her wrong. He locked eyes with her again and blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just thinking..."

Evie sat silently, waiting patiently for him to continue. She refused to ask him what he was thinking about out of fear that she would blow it. He was actually adorable.

"This is weird," he stated, looking away and chuckling. The street was still busy, but it hadn't even felt like there was anyone else there. He turned back to her, "Was it weird that I just came over here?"

Evie laughed, "No, it was nice." She smiled at him, intently listening for him to be more clear. She was still confused, but she didn't care so much.

Ross smiled back at her, "I mean, I think you're really pretty."

She blushed, glancing down at her shoes, her fingers nervously tugging at the hem of her dress. Okay, so she wasn't quite calm around him yet. She tried to convince herself that she was, but...he was so cute!

He continued, blushing as well, "I was thinking about how lucky it was that I was down here and that you missed the bus." He paused and looked at her, "It was like, fate."

She felt all of her body heat accumulate in her cheeks. She swallowed hard, not removing her eyes from his, and waited for him to finish his explanation.

"Like, how often is it that I end up in a place I'm not supposed to be and I find the most gorgeous girl there?" He smiled and took a deep breath, "You're like the perfect girl in my mind that I always sing about."

Evie's stomach did a cartwheel. She just wanted to kiss him, right then and there. He was right. Today didn't go as planned, but the direction it took led her right to this moment. Nothing could have been more perfect. "I feel the same way," she blurted out, her heart caught in her throat.

"I'm the perfect girl in your mind that you always sing about?" Ross questioned, his eyes wide and a smile playing across his lips.

She giggled and shook her head, "No. You know what I mean..."

He grinned, gazing at her once more. He glanced down at her lips and slowly leaned in, causing Evie to catch her breath. He lightly pressed his lips to hers and she could feel sparks. There was no question that it all came down to this. When he pulled away, they were both blushing profusely.

Ross cleared his throat and held out his hand, "Would you come to my concert with me?"

Evie let out a giggle and took his hand in hers, "That seems like something we might both enjoy."

He laughed and stood up, still grasping her hand, "Only if we can figure out a way to get there." They both turned to glance up the street when they saw a bus heading their way.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Again, I'm sorry it was so late! But honestly, I work really hard on these because I want you to like them. If I asked someone for an imagine, I would want her to spend time on it and make it the best that she can, you know? I really want to make these good for the people I'm writing them for. It's important to me. So Evie (VeVe2491) I really hope you enjoy this. And to everyone, follow me RossyJerseyShor on Twitter! I really want to chat with you all! Now onto the next imagine...**


	9. rikerjankowski

**Pen name: rikerjankowski**

**First name: Cassidy**

**R5 member: Riker**

**Song: Here Comes Forever**

* * *

Cassidy stepped up onto the sidewalk and mentally prepared herself for her first R5 concert ever. Taking a deep breath, she glanced up and noticed that there was only one other person waiting in line for the show. And it was a boy. Or a man. She couldn't really tell if he was younger or older. He just seemed out of place. She shrugged it off, realizing that any sex of any age could be a fan of R5. She was in no position to judge.

She bit her lip and returned to her thoughts as she claimed her place in line. There was no doubt that she would get a good spot in the venue: she had a VIP ticket and she was the second person in line. She inhaled heavily again, feeling her body shake. She was nervous. Why? Well, what if the concert wasn't all she hoped it would be? What if her expectations were too high? Swallowing hard, she shook her head. The concert was bound to be amazing. It would most likely exceed her expectations. She smiled, nodding to herself. Yeah, there was no reason to be so ner-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. She flinched and jerked away, discomforted by the touch. She looked up, into the eyes of the man in front of her. He was grinning at her, his hand still hovering by her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Cassidy exclaimed, an expression of disgust on her face.

The man just continued to smile, leaning in closer to her. "Aren't you a pretty girl," he stated, ignoring her question. He was way too old for her, she came to realize. He had no right to be treating her this way.

She took a step backwards and felt her nerves begin to panic. She glanced around, but saw no rescue. Why did she have to come so early and put herself in this position? Before she could defend herself, she heard a noise. Equipment from inside the venue. She strained her eyes against the glare on the windows and saw R5 preparing to do a soundcheck. Her stomach lurched. They were right there! They were so...beautiful.

Cassidy almost forgot that she was being harassed, but she was quickly dragged back into reality when the man reached for her hair again. She snapped her head in his direction and slapped his hand away. She moved away from him. "You're making me feel uncomfortable," she tried to state confidently, but felt her voice crack.

"Am I giving you those butterflies in your stomach?" he asked, brushing his fingers against her arm. Now it was getting scary. The hairs on her arms stood up straight and she felt goosebumps begin to form. The man interpreted this reaction the wrong way and continued to say inappropriate things to her. She didn't know what to do. There was no way she wanted to lose her spot in line because of some stranger! This man didn't have any right to make her feel uncomfortable in a public place. She was going to stand her ground and refuse to let him chase her away. But she wanted to run. She wanted to go inside another building, away from this creep. She wanted to pass the time and hide until the concert began. But she wasn't going to. She was going to give this man a piece of her mind.

Cassidy pushed the man's arm away once again and opened her mouth, prepared to tell him off. It was then when she heard another voice, a deeper voice, coming from behind her. Defending her. "Is there a problem here?"

She spun around and witnessed Riker standing there, his eyebrows raised and his eyes locked on the man. He waited for an answer.

The man shook his head and took a step back, "No, no problem here."

Riker stepped in front of Cassidy, his expression intended to intimidate. "Really? Because that's not what it seems like. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, sir."

The man, acting dumbfounded, raised his hands in surrender. "I just came to see the show," he stated as he began to walk away. Then, he stopped and glanced at them, winking, "If you know what I mean."

Cassidy shivered, hiding behind her superhero. Riker looked disgusted as he watched the man strut away from the venue. He made sure he was long gone before he turned to face the girl he saved. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern obvious in his features.

She nodded, a slight smile forming on her face. How could she not be okay? Riker Lynch just came to her rescue! She didn't know how to respond, so she blurted out, "Thank you."

He grinned, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I saw you from the window. You definitely looked uncomfortable."

"I was," she agreed, feeling her face blush.

"So," he continued, making no move to return to the soundcheck, "What's your name?"

Cassidy smiled widely, enjoying the one-on-one time she was getting with him. It was like he wanted to talk to her, not because he was obligated to but because he was interested in getting to know her. "Cassidy," she replied enthusiastically. "I'm really excited for the show."

Riker smiled thoughtfully, his eyes connecting directly with hers. It was a minute or two before he spoke again. "Would you like to come in and see a special pre-soundcheck soundcheck?" he chuckled, realizing how ridiculous that sounded out loud.

She beamed, "Just me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you deserve it. Nobody should be harassed at an R5 concert!"

He was just so cheesy. She loved it. It made her smile bigger than she ever had before. It wasn't a surprise that she agreed to go inside with him. He led her through the doors, his hand resting on her back, and prepared to introduce her to the rest of the band.

* * *

Was this really happening? Was she really getting a special VIP performance before the actual VIP performance? She smiled so wide as she watched R5 play Here Comes Forever, Riker directing the lyrics right to her. It was a little awkward to be the only one in there and she knew she was blushing deeply, but she didn't care. This was awesome. She kinda had to thank the creepy man outside.

R5 finished the song and Riker jumped off of the stage, heading right towards Cassidy. She grinned.

"Did it sound alright? It's nice to have another opinion before the show."

"It sounded perfect," she answered, her cheeks still burning red. She felt the heat rise from her heart.

Riker laughed, "Are you just saying that?"

"No!" she exclaimed, giggling. "It really is perfect." _Like you_, she wanted to say. But that would've been weird, right? He was basically her knight in shining armor, though. She couldn't get over the fact that he was so willing to protect her. He _was_ perfect.

"Like you," he stated, causing Cassidy to jerk her head towards him.

"What?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat. Did he really just say exactly what she was thinking? Or did she just imagine that?

Riker blushed and glanced down at his feet, "I was saying that you're perfect."

She laughed, "Are you kidding me?"

He misunderstood her and furrowed his eyebrows, taking a step backwards, "Oh, I didn't-"

"No, no!" she exclaimed, realizing that her words sounded harsh. She reached out to him, taking his hand and making sure he wouldn't misinterpret her. "I mean, I was just thinking the exact same thing as you!" She paused, "It's like we're telepathic..." Her voice trailed off.

He exhaled heavily, relieved, and laughed at the same time, enjoying her sense of humor. "You're funny," he stated, his smile returning to his face.

"You too," she beamed up at him, admiring his cheerful expression. She glanced down, suddenly remembering that she was still holding his hand. She pulled her hand away quickly, blushing in embarrassment.

Riker looked at her hand and then back up at her, "Why did you do that?"

"Oh," she looked down at her own hand. "I don't know, I guess I just thought..." She stuttered and watched as he reached forward and took her hand in his once again. She gazed up at him.

"I like it like this," he grinned, his hand gripping hers lightly.

Cassidy blushed again, hearing her heart beat loudly in her ears. She bit her lip and stared into his deep brown eyes, losing herself in them. They stood like that for a moment before Riker broke the silence.

He cleared his throat, "I never thought I'd be so thankful for a creepy guy."

She giggled, still gazing into his eyes. "You're like my superman."

He smirked and looked away, "I wouldn't say that..."

"You don't have to," she smiled, intertwining her fingers with his. "Just know it's true."

Riker turned to her, his smile falling. He understood that she was being serious. She really was scared earlier, even though she portrayed so much confidence. He admired her for this, the way she stood up for herself. She didn't really need him to save her, but she really appreciated that he did. Without a second thought, he leaned in and quickly pecked her cheek. She smiled up at him when he pulled away, the blush returning to her cheeks. There was no doubt in their minds that this was something that was going to last. Forever.

* * *

**What did you think? Too cheesy? I don't know, I kinda liked the concept :) But I'll have to wait and see what you guys say about it! I have a quick question: What do you guys think about imagines where you're already friends with the members of R5? I try to avoid that because I want to make it as realistic as possible and I don't THINK you guys are already friends with them... You know what I'm saying? So I write imagines about the first time you meet them. But if you want an imagine where you're already friends, I'm totally open to that. It might give me more ideas :) So just let me know. Anyway, I have so many of these stories to write. I'm trying to keep up, but it's difficult! So be patient with me, okay? I will get to yours ASAP. I hope you liked this, Cassidy! And don't forget! Follow me on Twitter! RossyJerseyShor **


	10. musicislife138

**Pen name: musicislife138**

**First name: Anais (Annie for a nickname)**

**R5 Member: Rocky**

**Song: Here Comes Forever**

* * *

"Rocky, could you get the old stereo down from on top of the fridge? I want to dust it off for the party," Stormie grinned at him from the opposite side of the table, her hands busy frosting the cupcakes.

Ross glanced up from his phone and smirked, darting his eyes toward Anais, "Why don't you ask Annie to do it." Anais looked self-consciously down at her body, understanding that Ross was poking fun of her height. She always rolled with the punches in this house because she loved the Lynches and she loved being a family friend of theirs, but sometimes she took the jokes to heart. She knew that Ross didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but he didn't understand how insecure she really felt about herself. She shrugged, trying to not let it affect her. She wanted to have a good night before Rydel's birthday party and a stupid joke wasn't about to ruin that goal.

Rocky hit Ross's arm lightly as he walked by him, toward the refrigerator, "That's not funny, dude." He reached up with ease and grabbed the boombox off of the high shelf. "What are you gonna do with this thing, Mom?" he questioned with one eyebrow raised as he blew dust off of the speakers.

Stormie brushed her fingers on her apron and moved quickly over to Rocky, taking the stereo out of his hands. "I was going to play some of the old tapes Delly used to listen to when she was a baby," she defended herself, admiring the old device.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Anais for back up. "Mom, that's just gonna be embarrassing."

Anais laughed, agreeing silently with Rocky, but keeping her mouth shut. She adored Stormie and she didn't want to offend her in any way.

Stormie glared at him before shoving him lightly towards the back door, "Go enjoy your last hours of the day. Let me prepare the party." She smiled gently and shooed him one more time, "Go!"

Rocky chuckled and grabbed Anais's arm on the way out the door. She didn't expect him to take her along. She smiled inwardly as the door swung closed behind them and her shoes hit the pavement outside. The August air was warm on her skin and she immediately felt the moisture cling to her body. The swimming pool was shimmering in the moonlight and the leaves on the trees were still, just shifting slightly with moments of light breezes. Rocky released her arm reluctantly and looked at her, his eyes beginning to sparkle with exhilaration.

Anais laughed, playfully taking a step away from him. He always came up with crazy ideas at the oddest hours of the day. "What are you thinking?" she giggled, recognizing the look in his eyes.

He smiled slowly, purposely building the anticipation. "Let's go to laser tag!" His smile was wide and amusing. He was serious, too.

She laughed out loud and glanced at her phone, "At 10:30 at night? I mean, I'm down, but I don't know if any place is open..."

"Oh, they're open. They're always open for The Rock," he stated, taking her hand and dragging her to the car.

She laughed again. This boy never failed to put a smile on her face. That's why they were best friends. "The Rock?" she raised her eyebrows as she stumbled behind him. He finally turned to face her again once they reached the car. "I'm pretty sure that name is already taken, Rocky."

He shook his head in disagreement, his expression flat and stern, as he opened the passenger door for her. Anais climbed in and watched as he moved to the other side of the car, trying to conceal a smile. She giggled to herself. No matter how hard he tried, Rocky could never pretend to be serious or keep a straight face. When he was joking, everyone could tell. She loved that about him. Everything felt so light and simple.

Rocky slid into the driver's seat, still trying to hide his smile. The whole situation about 'The Rock' didn't even matter: now he was just trying to challenge himself to resist a grin. It was a lost cause, as usual. He flashed Anais a bright smile and started the ignition. They laughed together, as they typically did, and he began to back out of the driveway.

"You're running low on gas," Anais noticed as Rocky drove down the street. The tank was on empty.

He shrugged, "Oh, don't worry about it. This car can run for miles on nothing." He quickly shot her another smile before turning his attention back toward the road in front of him. She stared at the side of his face, admiring him. He _was_ pretty perfect, she had to admit. There wasn't anybody else in this world that she rather spend time with. Of course she loved all of the Lynches, and even Ratliff, but Rocky never failed to make her feel comfortable. She wasn't the most confident girl in the world, but with him, she was never afraid to be herself. She wouldn't trade their friendship for anything.

Anais reclined in the seat, content with silence in the car. They were enjoying each other's company. They didn't need to talk. She glanced out the window and watched the shadowy trees race out of view. Rocky liked to speed. The car zipped down the streets at unbeatable speeds, but he never lost control of the wheel. Normally, she would feel uneasy in a fast car, but she didn't with him. She trusted him and he knew what he was doing. She watched as the trees turned to houses and the houses turn to commercial buildings.

Then, the commercial buildings turned to almost desert. And the car was slowing down.

She jerked her head towards Rocky and witnessed his eyes grow wide. Almost in fear. She sat up and felt her heart sink. "Rocky?" her voice quivered as she watched him forcefully stomp on the gas pedal.

He refused to look at her. His eyes just shifted back and forth between the road, dashboard, and gas pedal.

"Rocky," she repeated, realizing now that the car could **not** run on nothing for miles. They had run out of gas. In the middle of nowhere.

Rocky finally looked at her, his face in almost a panic. "It's fine," he tried to convince her, and himself. "I'll just call my mom and she'll bring us gas."

That was when Anais did something unexpected. Something totally out of character. She reached over and grabbed the cell phone right out of Rocky's hands, just as he was dialing the number. He looked at her, shocked and confused. She just grinned back at him, holding his phone out of reach. "Let's take advantage of this situation."

"What do you mean?" he asked, becoming interested in her proposition.

Without another word, Anais flicked her eyes towards the stereo, turned it on, and blasted yet-to-be-released R5 music. She bit her lower lip into a smile and opened the car door, stepping out into the humid night air. Rocky smiled and followed her, not before he increased the volume, though. They left the doors wide open so the music could be heard. By some silent agreement, they both began to dance. They danced as wildly as they could, knowing that they would have looked like idiots to anyone who could see them. But there was no one around. Rocky busted moves like there was no tomorrow. He wasn't the best dancer, but he knew how to groove. Anais lost herself in the music, flinging her curly brown hair over her shoulders and laughing until her stomach felt weak.

Then, the song changed. Here Comes Forever began to pump through the speakers. Rocky playfully grabbed Anais by the waist and pulled her close. They proceeded to dance a type of tango and waltz, their own version of a dance. They spun around, forgetting their worries and just enjoying the night.

"You ready?" he laughed, dipping her before she had a chance to answer. He glanced down at her and felt his smile fade. Time seemed to stop and they were frozen in that position.

Anais gazed up into Rocky's unique brown eyes and that's when it happened. Her heart skipped a beat. She became breathless. Speechless.

They didn't move for a long time. They remained in each other's arms, staring into each other's eyes. The song ended and the music stopped, making everything silent except for the chirps of the crickets. And they were still frozen.

Finally, Anais slowly pulled away from Rocky and uprighted herself, not removing her eyes from his. She spoke in almost a whisper, "Are we friends...or something more?" She didn't know how else to figure out what had just happened. Her heart was pounding and she was struggling to breathe.

Rocky blushed deeply and peeled his eyes away from her, looking down at his green converse. "We're friends," he mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. He was confused, too.

She nodded, feeling a lump form in her throat. Her face was hot with embarrassment. But he was right. They were friends, just like she always knew. Why would she be disappointed?

He pulled out his cell phone and proceeded to call his mom. The fun was over. Now, they would wait in an awkward silence for Stormie to arrive. Then, they would go home, confused and distressed over the night's events.

* * *

Anais tossed and turned in her bed, Rocky's eyes never leaving her mind. It had been four hours since Stormie found them, rescued them, and brought them home, but Anais was still consumed by the thought of Rocky. She didn't want their relationship to be awkward now. She wanted their friendship to stay the same...or become something more. More? This was strange. She had never had these thoughts before. Rocky was always her friend, not a potential boyfriend. But now she was seeing him in a new light and he almost seemed to be...the one.

She sighed, trying to remove him from her brain. It was impossible because all she kept hearing was Here Comes Forever playing over and over again. It wouldn't go away. She tried to think of other songs to replace it, but it overpowered them. It was like it wasn't just in her head. She stopped. It **wasn't** just in her head. It was actually playing. She sat straight up in bed and listened closely. It was coming from outside. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and scrambled to the window, pulling it open.

Rocky was standing outside with his mom's old boombox on his shoulder. He smiled widely up at her, his embarrassment no longer visible. "I had to play the song from my iPhone," he chuckled, motioning to his phone in the grass. "I just thought it'd be cute if I had this stereo and we pretended we were back in the old days."

Anais laughed, shaking her head. He was adorable. "Why are you here?" she questioned, already understanding the answer.

He looked up at her, his smile fading, making it clear to her that everything he was about to say was the truth. "Annie, I realized that...I was wrong earlier. We're not just friends. And I don't think we can ever be again." He paused, "You know, you shouldn't be self-conscious because you're drop dead gorgeous."

She blushed, glancing away from him.

He continued, "I've always loved your laugh and your big brown eyes and your beautiful smile...but I never knew that I loved **you**." He paused again, a shy smile forming on his face, "Now I know. I just love you."

Anais beamed at him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. She didn't know what to say, so she just said what she felt, "Can I run down and kiss you?"

Rocky laughed heartily and welcomed the gesture, "Yes, that would be good." Anais giggled and hopped down the stairs. She didn't lose any time bursting out the front door and leaping into Rocky's arms. She kissed him passionately, making it obvious that she loved him, too. But if that wasn't enough, she pulled away, gazed into his eyes, and said,

"I love you, too."

* * *

**So...? What do you think? I kind of got carried away with this one. :) There was so much I wanted to incorporate! I hope you love it, Anais (musicislife138). And I hope it's cool that I made you a family friend of the Lynches. Anyway, if you request an imagine, it might be a while before I get to you. Just remember to be patient! I'm feeling a little overwhelmed with all of the requests I've been getting. But I love to write these when I have time, so I'll definitely continue. Follow me on Twitter! RossyJerseyShor**


End file.
